


Missing Him was Dark Grey All Alone

by sfirebolt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfirebolt/pseuds/sfirebolt
Summary: Kyungsoo can't sleep.





	Missing Him was Dark Grey All Alone

 

_“You think that holding someone hard will bring them closer. You think that you can hold them so hard that you'll still feel them, embossed on you, when you pull away. Every time Eleanor pulled away from Park, she felt the gasping loss of him.”_

_― Rainbow Rowell, Eleanor & Park_

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo knew he was being ridiculous. You can’t just miss someone because they’re gone a couple of nights. He was not _that_ pathetic, thank you very much.

 

He pulls his blanket over himself and resolutely turns away from the spot where Jongin usually slept. At least he could _actually_ use his blanket for a change. Otherwise the younger boy hogged all of it. But then again, he also draped himself over Kyungsoo, entangling their limbs together and sharing his warmth so Kyungsoo didn’t mind the blanket hogging _that_ much.

 

He sighed. It was another fashion show. _Was it in Paris, Milan_? Kyungsoo couldn’t recollect. He simply couldn’t keep up sometimes. Not when he had his own schedules and a million other things that he had to juggle.

 

_I’m a terrible boyfriend_  , he thinks. He frowns and turns towards Jongin’s side again, reaching out to touch the cold pillow. This isn’t even the first time Jongin’s been gone — how can it be? They were EXO’s D.O and Kai — always busy, always working. But the more nights they spent away from each other, the more Kyungsoo wonders if anything is worth it.

 

He remembers when they were trainees — Jongin would always cling to him. They would sit in cold practice rooms huddled together sharing warmth or go out to eat chicken at 4AM. They would sing together and dance together every chance they got. Now it was different— they practiced at different times, they ate at different times. The only thing that was certain was when they returned to their room. No matter how late it got, Kyungsoo knew Jongin would eventually come to bed — come to lie in his arms.

 

Which is why the days when they were apart — in different cities, in different time zones — Kyungsoo found it hard to sleep. You would think with so many individual schedules he would have gotten used it, but no.

 

He listlessly crushes Jongin’s pillow and pulls it towards himself. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could pretend it was Jongin he was holding — Jongin’s long limbs, the hollow of his throat where Kyungsoo liked to burrow, the pump of his lips as it ghosted over his temple — maybe if he imagined them hard enough he could finally fall asleep.

 

He lies there crushing Jongin’s pillow, in a half-asleep state. He doesn’t know for how long. The seconds drown into minutes and its already well past midnight.

 

A soft click of the door awakens him. A crash and then a soft string of profanity follows.

 

“Nini?” he whispers.

 

“Soo—Aishhhh—Sorry about the noise, I tripped over these stupid pants.” Jongin continues to chastise the poor pants lying on the floor that he himself had discarded there few nights back.

 

Warmth flows through Kyungsoo. And before he knows it he’s smiling, and the telltale sign of relief overwhelms him.

 

A few beats later and after some more shuffling, Jongin collapses next to him face first and mumbles into the mattress.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

Jongin turns to look at him.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“Then why are you so far?”

 

“I’m right here.”

 

“Too far.”

 

Jongin moves closer to Kyungsoo so that they’re almost touching, but not quite. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist and pulls him flush against the length of his body, he then tangles their legs and presses an open-mouthed kiss on his neck and simply breathes him in.

 

“Woah— you really did miss me.” Jongin says as he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo.

 

“I did. I really did” Kyungsoo murmurs and his lips brush against Jongin’s neck.

 

“You okay Soo?” Jongin moves slightly away from him to look at his face, concern swimming in his chocolate orbs.

 

Instead of answering, Kyungsoo leans in, capturing Jongin’s bottom lips between his own. He kisses him slowly with the softest movements of his mouth. Then he kisses him hard, threading his fingers through Jongin’s silky locks and angling his head so that he can slip his tongue past Jongin's willing ones.

 

One kiss morphed into two and three and four and then they lose track. Tongues move against each other, lips slot together perfectly and soft groans fill the room. They don’t do much else, simply content to connect their mouths in a familiar dance. This wasn’t about lust— it was about proximity, the need to touch and hold.

 

The deep kisses slowly turn into peppery closed mouthed ones and they part as he gives Jongin’s bottom lips one last nip.

 

“I can’t do this Nini.” He finally whispers. “It hurts.”

 

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo closer, engulfing him in the tightest of hugs.

 

“Yes, we can Kyungsoo. We can.”  

 

Kyungsoo crushes Jongin's t-shirt as he clings to him.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Kyungsoo’s body finally relaxes and his eyelids droop close. As long as Jongin eventually returned to their bed, Kyungsoo would be okay. Even if it was days or weeks, Jongin would return to him and for now that was okay. That’s all he needed.  

 


End file.
